De Ranas y Simetria
by Val B
Summary: Eruka era una hostigadora total, Death the Kid era una victima voluntaria. Nada de lo que paso esa noche fue necesariamente inesperado.


_Soul Eater no me pertenece._

_**De Ranas y Simetria.**_

"Eruka era una hostigadora total, Death the Kid era una victima voluntaria.

Nada de lo que paso esa noche fue necesariamente inesperado."

En esta historia, el cannon no existe.

Eruka sentia como cada uno de ese monton de pubertos le hacian hoyos en la frente. Esta bien, se podria decir que no era una persona ejemplar, pero aunque sea podrian disimularlo, las idiotas bolas de hormonas, tenian suerte de que se iban a disfrazar porque si no los descubririan en medio segundo. Eruka suspiro y decidio simplemente hacer lo que tenia que hacer y evitarlos el resto de la noche.

En estos momentos estaban debajo de Arachnophobia, Medusa tenia este plan super complejo para destruir toda la organizacion y desafortunadamente Eruka se vio introducida en el plan. Todo por seguir viva. Que lastima, no tuvo ni una semana de libertad antes de que Medusa la encerrara entre sus garras. La joven bruja respiro mientras todos los adolescentes se detenian enfrente de ella.

-Hola a todos, aqui tengo sus trajes- dijo la joven bruja con la sonrisa mas amigable que pudo. El monton de adolescentes murmuraron gracias y muy bien y lentamente la caja entre las manos de Eruka se fue alivianando. Solo faltaba un chico que lentamente estudiaba los alrededores.

Eruka lo reconocio como el hijo del Shinigami, dio una sonrisa picara mientras el joven se acerco a tomar su traje.

-Hola joven Shinigami, se que empezamos con el pie izquierdo pero me encantaria que fueramos amigos- dijo la chica guiñandole el ojo a Death the Kid. El muchacho hizo todo en su poder para ignorar el comentario, y Eruka aguanto la risita que queria explotar al ver su cara.

Eruka tenia toda la intencion de perseguir al muchacho por diversion pero sus planes se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de Medusa.

-Esta noche dormiremos aqui, preparense para mañana- dijo la "niña" a el monton de adolescentes entretenidos con sus nuevos e increiblemente aburridos disfraces.

Eruka tenia que darles su respeto, eran muy valientes y se mantenian juntos, seria lo mas delicioso del mundo que tuvieran mentes mas destructivas, la diversion seria inimaginable. Lastima que sean buenos, pero al menos esta noche estaban bajo el mismo mando y Eruka podria hacer con ellos basicamente lo que se le antojara.

En vista de que Free no estaba a la vista tendria que conseguir a otra persona con quien entretenerse. Su primera y unica opcion fue el joven Shinigami.

Eruka comenzo a dar brincos alegremente hacia su victima pero de repente paro en seco. Kid se habia llevado a la niña de dos colas de caballo del brazo y estaba susurrandole algo, Eruka dio un pequeño salto cuando los dos comenzaron a festejar entre ellos mismos. La joven bruja tuvo una idea y en el momento en que Maka se alejo de Kid ella aterrizo al lado del shinigami inmediatamente.

-Te gusta no?- dijo Eruka dandole un codazo en las costillas a Kid y guiñando un ojo.

Kid tuvo varias reacciones, la primera fue dar un salto del susto que se dio, la segunda fue ver a Eruka como si tuviera veinticuatro ojos y la tercera fue, para la felicidad de Eruka, un sonrojo.

-POR SUPUSTO QUE NO!- grito el joven shinigami con indignacion.

-Pues a mi me parece que se llevan muy bien- dijo Eruka dandole una sonrisa picara.

-Maka es solo una de mis mas confiables aliadas- dijo Kid acomodandose la corbata en nerviosismo.

-Deja con las palabras complicadas, simplemente di que son buenos amigos, y a mi me parece que esta bien si te gusta, no esta tan mal.- dijo la joven encogiendose los hombros.

-Bueno, si es simetrica, lo admito, pero no estoy interesado en ella de esa manera.- le murmuro Kid a Eruka. -No hagas tanto show sobre algo tan... no importante-

Eruka rio -Pero si tu eres el de los gritos- dijo la chica señalando a Kid.

Se notaba la incomodidad del muchacho -Ya dejame, para cumplir esta mision ninguno de los dos necesita comunicarse- dijo el muchacho amenazando a Eruka con un dedo -jamas!- y asi Kid intento de hacer una salida, pero lo repetire, intento.

Consciente de que no era querida por Kid, Eruka siguio al muchacho con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Ahora adonde vamos?- pregunto la chica tocando con un dedo las costillas de Kid.

El muchacho bajo la cabeza en decepcion mientras Eruka soltaba una pequeña carcajada -A dormir.- dijo el muchacho.

Kid se detuvo en frente de una de las bolsas para dormir y se introdujo repidamente en ella. Cerro los ojos y pretendio dormir.

-Primero conversemos.- dijo la chica mientras se convertia en rana y se detenia al lado de la cabeza de Kid. Cuando el muchacho abrio los ojos y vio a la alegre rana al lado de su cabeza se sento inmediatamente y se froto los parpados.

-Acaso no vas a dormir?- dijo Kid mirando desesperanzado a la pequeña rana.

-No- dijo el anfibio.

-Lo supuse- dijo Kid mientras se acomodaba sobre la bolsa para dormir. -De que quieres hablar?-

La rana se quedo pensativa por unos segundos -A que te referias cuando decias que tu amiga era simetrica?- dijo la rana acercandose a Kid con un par de rebotes.

El chico inmediatamente coloco ambas manos en su cara y sus ojos se iluminaron -Para mi la maxima belleza es la simetria!  
No hay nada mas hermoso que el balance perfecto entre algo. Si el mundo fuera simetrico todo seria perfecto, no hay nada mejor que la simetria!- esto ultimo lo dijo con ambas manos estiradas hacia arriba en forma de... felicidad?

Eruka parpadeo. -Ya veo que estas loquito querido shinigami, y si tu amiga es simetrica entonces supongo que debe ser muy bonita para ti, estoy en lo cierto?-

Kid solto un suspiro. -De verdad que a Maka no la veo mucho mas que a una amiga- Kid coloco una de sus manos debajo de su barbilla -Aunque creo que ella ya tiene su atencion en otra persona, por lo menos segun Patty y Liz.-

Eruka ignoro quienes eran Patty o Liz. -YA LE GUSTA ALGUIEN?!- pregunta la rana con corazones en sus ojos y con un chillido de emocion. Kid la tomo rapidamente entre sus manos e intento hacer todo lo posible por callarla.

-SHHH!- dijo el muchacho mientras miraba alrededor por si alguien habia escuchado el chillido. -Callate, deberias agradecer que no te estoy ignorando, como presiento que deberia-

Eruka le sonrio -Pero me diras quien le gusta?-

-No, y ademas, por que te alegras tanto?-

-Es que es el amor- dijo la rana colocando ambas patas sobre su pecho. -Es un sentimiento especial que muy pocas personas tienen el lujo de poseer y que asegura ser la felicidad extrema que jamas obtendras en toda tu vida- dijo la rana bailando alegremente alrededor de la bolsa de dormir de Kid -Es un sentimiento hermoso que te ilumina y te hace sentir completa y te hace compartir con una persona un sentimiento que no se compara con nada- la ranita suspiro tristemente -POR QUE NO TENGO NOVIO??!!- lloro repentinamente el anfibio.

Kid se vio a si mismo tratando de callar a la rana, de nuevo.

-Eruka!- dijo con un murmuro severo, la rana siguio agonizando -Basta!- dijo Kid en un tono parecido a un lamento,  
se podria decir que la actitud de Eruka podria ser pegajosa. Kid decidio que tendria que calmarla con la manera mas incomoda, pero sentia que seria la mejor. -Puede ser que no tengas a alguien en este momento, pero se que hay alguien en algun lugar que le encantaria conocer a alguien como tu, simplemente es que todavia no es hora.-

Kid estudio cuidadosamente que haria Eruka. La rana parecia haberse calmado, pero estaba peligrosamente silenciosa.

Lentamente la bruja levanto la mirada. -De verdad lo crees?- El pequeño anfibio tenia las lagrimas apunto de caer y una mirada esperanzada que hizo caer a Kid en un lugar donde temia adentrarse.

Sintio una peligrosa sonrisa de "que adorable eres" queriendo salir de su cara. -Si, lo creo- dijo el joven, algo incomodo.

Eruka lanzo un chillido de felicidad mientras salto hacia el lugar que Kid mas temia. Su cara.

No lo suficientemente tarde, Kid sintio la fria textura de la piel de la rana pegada a su cara, con las cuatro patas abrazando a su cara con toda la fuerza que tenia. Kid sintio una mezcla entre afecto y repulsion total.

Decidio terminar el "abrazo" inmediatamente.

Arranco a Eruka de su cara y lo primero que vio fue a Kilik a lo lejos levantando ambas cejas hacia la pequeña pero increiblemente ruidosa escena.

Kid volteo los ojos y miro intensamente a Eruka, quien colgaba de sus manos alegremente.

-Ha sido mas que suficiente por hoy- dijo Kid depositando a Eruka en el suelo para luego darse media vuelta e intentar dormir.

Entrecerro los ojos y espero a que Eruka se fuera y no regresara. Vio como Soul lo miraba curiosamente desde su bolsa de dormir.  
Escucho un puff detras de el, en la direccion en la que se encontraba Eruka, especificamente.

-Shinigami-kun?- dijo la voz de la bruja, ya calmada.

Kid se volteo lentamente en su bolsa de dormir, lo que consiguio fue a la joven bruja, de vuelta a la normalidad, con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Gracias por el entretenimiento- dijo la joven. Se acerco a la cara de Kid un poco mas cerca de lo necesario,sus ojos se veian divertidos y tenia una sonrisa juguetona, Kid no ignoro el hecho de que tenia una cara espectacularmente simetrica.

Kid trago grueso.

Eruka sonrio aun mas y abrio su boca para dar un solo susurro.

-Si no fueras el chico malo de mi pelicula, creeme que esto solo seria el inicio- dijo la joven antes de besar la mejilla de Kid e irse del lugar alegremente.

Death the Kid no recordaba la ultima vez que habia sonrojado tan fuerte.

Mientras tanto Eruka sonreia con todas sus ganas al lado de Mizune.

La bruja mas pequeña no puedo evitar reir al escuchar la curiosa historia -Eruka, como se te ocurre hacer eso?- dijo la bruja entre risas.

Eruka aminoro su sonrisa -De verdad, no me pude resistir- dijo la chica; y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que tan en serio fue todo lo que le dijo al joven shinigami.

Que se puede decir? El muchacho era encantador, eso jamas lo negaria.

Pero aun asi, no tenia idea de la impresion que le habia causado al muchacho.

Kid soñaria con ranas mas a menudo despues de esa noche.

EXTRA AL AZAR:

-ERUUUUUUUUKAA!!!-

-Mi vida, mi Corazon!!! Eres tan Hermosa!!!- dijo Death the Kid mientras corria detras de la bruja dando saltos de felicidad.

Eruka se dio media vuelta y exploto.

-DEJAME EN PAZ INSECTO!!-

Kid se detuvo y dio una sonrisa de admiracion.

-Sin tu sombrero eres completamente simetrica, hermosa!!-

Eruka sintio como el sonrojo subia hasta su frente. La chica volteo su cabeza hacia otro lado para que el no pudiera verle la cara mientras estiraba su mano hacia Kid.

-Kaeru~ Kaeru~ Frog~ -

La explosion que vino despues hizo que Kid inventara la teoria de que lo mejor siempre seria inalcanzable.

Y tenia algo de razon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Comentario de autora:_

_Ehmm._

_..._

_Por supuesto._

_Tenia que hacerlo._

Aun asi, reviews son necesitados ;D


End file.
